Letters
by MarcieTheBaddie
Summary: Marceline and PB exchange letters about Finn. Drama comes quickly.  WARNING:A LOT LOT LOT OF MARCIE AND PB FIGHTING IN THIS! BE WARNED!  Who will win? Marceline or PB? YOU DECIDE!


Hey! I decided to do a Marcie and PB fight over Finn! They don't say they are fighting over Finn, but they are. A lot of hate in this, don't blame me. There SUPPOSED to be fighting. Who will win? YOU DECIDE! Several chapters to come!

This is the longest thing I've ever written, all for you little luckies. Lucky lucky lucky. Over one THOUSAND words in one flipping chapter. I need some LSP in the next one.

Also, read what they call each other throughout the entire thing. They fight more there than anywhere else.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Ooo, Adventure time, but I do own Finn's hat. So HA!**

* * *

_Dear Marceline the Vampire Queen_

I am sorry to express that I wish for you to stay away from Finn the human boy. I am concerned for his safety as well as Jake's.

_Thank you, Princess Bubblegum_

* * *

_Dear Princess Bubblegum_

Do people ever call you PB? Or just Princess? Or Bubbles? Oh, the reply to your concerns is, Finn is my friend, and we have a jam session this Windsday.**(AN: I know how it's spelled, I just think in Ooo it would be Windsday instead of Wednesday.) **So sorry, and do you have any strawberries?

_Loverz, Dark-Angel_

* * *

_Dear Vampire-Girl_

Sometimes, Finn calls me just Princess but no one has ever called me Bubbles. What exactly is this 'Jam' session you talk about? Do you eat jam in sessions? Please explain. Windsday is too windy to do anything out of the house. Yes I do have some strawberries. Why did you wish to know?

_Love, Pink-Is-Better-Than-Black_

* * *

_Dear Pink-Bubbles-R-Gross_

You don't jam? We don't eat, we rock out. I play my Bass-Axe and Finn beat-boxes. We make rockin music, better than anyone in Ooo. Jamming happens in the house, not outside. I can't go out in the sun anyway. Plus I love strawberries, they're my new favorite food. Can I have your strawberries?

_Loverdoo, My-Hair-Is-Better-Than-Bubbles_

* * *

_Dear Enormous-Ego-Queen_

Rock? I prefer a soft classical. What is this Bass-Axe? It sounds dangerous and loud. Very loud. Is it? I highly doubt you play better than my Do-Re-Mi band. They have absolutely **beautiful** music, it's simply amazing. I love strawberries too, and you cannot have them.

_Love, They-All-Favor-Me_

* * *

_Dear Hypocrite_

A soft classical? I hate classical. My Bass-Axe I use for music and hunting monsters with Finn. It is dangerous and loud, very, very loud. I can out-play any band you throw at me. Why can't I have your strawberries? If you don't give me your strawberries, I might have to take them.

_Luvy wuvy, My-Bites-Kill_

* * *

_Dear Scum-Sucker_

How can you hate something so **sophisticated? **Hunting monsters with Finn? I do believe that is Jake's job. Why would you want something so dangerous? You cannot out-play my Do-Re-Mi band, their music is so beautiful. You cannot have my strawberries because they are for the annual strawberry festival. My strawberries are now kept in the most guarded safe in the candy kingdom, so there is no way of you taking them from me.

_Love, Sweeter-Than-Sweet_

* * *

_Dear More-Sour-Than-She-Looks_

I hate it because it IS sophisticated. I fight monsters with Finn and Jake, like a third member of their team. I want my Bass-Axe because it is awesome. And I can SOOOO outplay your stupid doremi band. I don't care how 'beautiful' and 'sophisticated' their music is. You have an annual strawberry festival? That is AWESOME! Your strawberries are in a Safe made of candy and being guarded by candy people. I can SO take them.

_Love-me-not, Trickster_

* * *

_Dear Game-Player_

Finn and Jake have always been partners brothers and best friends. You can't just waltz on in and join like that! It is the Do-Re-Mi band, not the doremi band. Yes, we do have an annual strawberry festival, though at it there is to be NO eating of the strawberries. Yes, it is indeed spectacular. I forbid you from coming in the candy kingdom, you are now banned so you cannot come and steal my strawberries.

_Love, The-Real-Thing_

* * *

_Dear Pinky_

Yes I can, why can't I? I don't care what they're called, I can outplay them anyway. Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me bubbles? Your candy people? I don't think they will put up much of a fight.

_Love-me-so, Marcie_

* * *

_Dear U-G-L-Y_

Because they have been like that forever. Finn and Jake will. My candy warriors are quiet fit, thank you very MUCH.

_Love, I-Have-Boys_

* * *

_Dear User_

You wanna bet?

_Love of the black dove, Finns-Best-Friend_

* * *

_Dear Wanna-Be_

We'll just see.

_Love, PB  
_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Evil-beneath-Good_

You bet we will.

_Love and dear, Marceline

* * *

_So...how was it? Question of the day is: who else should the letters be exchanged to? One more person each chapter. I'm thinking either...

LSP

Ice king

Gunter(he can write, he just can't speak English)

Jake

BUUUUT NOT FINN YET!


End file.
